Applications are increasingly utilizing auto-save functions to automatically save documents without requiring users to explicitly command an application to save a document. For example, as a user edits a document, an application may automatically save the document at predetermined intervals, which helps to reduce the risk or impact of data loss. The client edits may be saved to a current version of the document. At appropriate times, a new version of the document is created, and client edits are saved to the new version and archived in a document version history. Accordingly, a single document may have a plurality of versions associated with it, wherein each version includes client edits made to the document from the last save of the previous version.
A navigable list of previous versions of a document can be viewed by a user, enabling the user to access previous versions of the document. For example, a user may want to locate and view a particular version, see how a document has evolved over time, revert to a previous version, etc. Oftentimes, versions of a document are identifiable by metadata associated with the document version, such as a date and time the version was created, an activity or event triggering the creation of the version, a user associated with the activity or event triggering the creation of the version, etc.